


Afterthought

by Skybirdday



Series: All Things Strange [4]
Category: Doctor Strange (Comics)
Genre: Aftermath, F/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8787541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skybirdday/pseuds/Skybirdday
Summary: You ponder recent events  (set a few days after Another Life)





	

Afterthought

By Skybirdday

 

Summary: you ponder recent events

 

Disclaimer: I do not own Dr. Strange or Wong; They belong to Marvel

 

A cup of steaming tea is placed before you as you look up and smile. "Thank you, Wong."

"It is Oolong, one of your favorites. The master thought it might help you. It has been several  
days since you and Dr. Strange battled Nightmare. Sara and I wished to know what happened."

You take up the cup, take a sip, before you put it down. "Ask Stephen."

"I asked. He would not say and has been brooding his study since he came home."

"We battled Nightmare, defeated him and came back here. Nothing more. Don't worry so,  
Wong. Stephen needs time and then he'll be fine."

Wong said nothing as you focused on the cup of tea. You didn't even hear him leave.

 

******

 

Afterwards, you read books in your room. You didn't know how much time had passed  
until a knock came at your door. Not looking up from your book, you shout "Come in!"  
You hear the door open as a voice says "Dinner is ready, F/N."

You look up then as you place the book face down on the bed before getting up. "Let's  
go then. Wong doesn't like the food getting cold."

"F/N," said the other standing in your way. "It can wait. I want to talk to you."

You sigh, folding your arms "Stephen, if this is about me tossing Nightmare out of his  
dmension--"

You notice Stephen staring at the floor and rubbed his neck with his left hand. "I didn't  
know that you wanted children."

"You saw my--"

Stephen looked up then, his blue eyes meeting yours. "The dream, yes. You dreamed of another  
life with me as your husband and together we had a little boy named Matthew. I remember  
that life as a neurosurgeon and the man I was. I am a better man now."

"I'm sorry. When I was young, I wanted a husband and a couple of kids. I am sorry that  
Nightmare involved you in my dream. I know you don't even love me like that. We're  
just friends."

Stephen frowned then, walked forward, and took your hands in his gloved ones. "What if I  
want more than that, to be more than friends with you? Would you like to go out on a date  
with me? Whatever you would like and whenever. It will be on your terms. Just tell me  
when or come by and we shall go on a date."

You say nothing, only nod.

Then Stephen smiles and says "Now, dinner?"

You nod again as Stephen lets go of your hands as he walks to the door, opening it to let  
you pass by first before following you, closing the door behind him.

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted them to talk about what happened with Nightmare so  
> I did this story. Now, I watched the 2016 Doctor Strange film  
> and I have ideas for the same reader, but an alternate version   
> fighting with Benedict Cumberbatch's Strange. Actually, she   
> fights him as an enemy at first and it goes from there. Also  
> I have a brief idea for a crossover involving Mordo (I blame the  
> second post credit scene!) Stay tuned. Next up - Date Night!


End file.
